Will you suck my blood?
by WTFChocobos
Summary: Vampires are overrunning the human race and living is required no longer save. Cid and his friend are out to stop this blody masecer. And who is this 'friend?
1. Prologue

Fire burned down homes as women and children screamed for mercy. Others lay dead, blood oozing out of punctures on their necks. I watched from the shadows as people were killed and eaten mercilessly. I was frightened. Frightened that I might be next. That I might not see the light of day again. I was… scared.

I watched as another of those beasts suck the blood of a human, ripping off the head as it was finished. It looked up at the moonlit sky, giving a triumphant cry. It suddenly turned towards me, smirking as the beast stalked towards me with blood dripping down its chin.

My eyes sparkled in fear as the beast came closer and closer, licking its lips. I closed my eyes as the beast stood right in front of me, grabbing my hair and leaning my head towards the side for better access of my neck. I braced for the pain to come, only to have the hand ripped away from my hair.

I snapped open my eyes, surprised. When I did, my eyes landed on a pair of a different pair of feet then what I saw before. I looked up slowly to see another vampire standing before me. His eyes glowed red and his teeth poked out between his lips. When I looked into those crimson eyes, I saw sadness, loneliness, and kindness. This beast must be different from the others. I could tell.

The beast reached a hand out for me and I took it, letting him pull me up onto my feet. His hand lingered for a moment before letting go. Turning on his heal, he beckoned me to follow. I did without hesitation.

"W-what's going to happen to m-my village?" I ask, stuttering. He took my hand again, making my queasiness disappear.

"It'll be overrun by vampires in several hours. We better hurry up and leave before anymore of those level e beasts come," the vampire replied, his dark metallic voice made me shiver. His raven black hair flowed behind him along with his long red cap.

I only nodded and squeezed his metal clawed hand. For some reason I didn't fear him. He made me feel… safe. He smiled down at me and ruffled my short blond hair with his other hand. I smiled back and walked closer to the beast, my bright blue eyes closing for a moment.

"What's you name boy?"

"Cid… Highwind."

"How old are you?"

"Seven. What's your name?"

"Vincent Valentine."

From that moment on, I knew I was glad to have met this beautiful beast.

* * *

Ok, prologue finished. Yay! I had to do a vampire one, I'm sorry. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 1

"_Vincent, what's a level e vampire?" I asked. Me and my new guardian had left my village just in time when more of those beasts came. But they never came near us, it seemed like they were afraid to come even a foot near Vincent. But you could tell they wanted me._

"_Level e vampires are vampires who have lost their sanity and human half of their minds," he replied. He had picked me up and placed me on his back, making sure I wouldn't cut my bare feet._

"_Then what kind of vampire are you?"_

"_Me, I'm what you call a pure blood vampire."_

"_A pure blood vampire?"_

"_Pure blood vampires are the strongest vampires and there are only a handful of them in the world. So far there are only three or four of them, but I think one or two of them has lost their sanity and is making a vampire army."_

"_Oh. If I get bitten by a vampire, will I turn into a vampire?"_

_He chuckled at my wide curious eyes, looking back at me to smile. "Of course not. Only a pure blooded vampire can do that. I would never bite you, even if I was starving, my dear little one."_

_I blush and hide my face in his cape's collar. "Are there any good vampires out there?"_

"_Of course. I'm taking you to meet them. There's a whole school of them; and humans. They live at my castle. Any village that gets attacked by those monsters, I take them in and give them a home. It seems like I've been getting more visitors each week."_

"_Other villages have been attacked too?"_

"_Yes. And not just villages, but cities and towns too. I give a home to the needy and away from those level e beasts. And the vampires who still have their sanity, I keep at my castle in Kalm."_

"_Kalm?! Isn't that place creeping with vampires?"_

"_Oh yes, but none of would dare lay a finger on any of those humans unless they want to deal with me," he smirked, making me shiver. "Cid."_

"_Yes?"_

"_From this day forward, I'm gonna turn you into the most legendary vampire hunter on earth."_

* * *

I jolt awake from my dream, panting. I suddenly chuckle from the dream of a past memory. "The most legendary vampire hunter huh?" I smirk. That had been twenty-two years ago. And sure enough, from this day, Vince had made sure to make me the strongest vampire hunter in the world. He had been brutal. But that was good, right?

Anyways, that pure blooded vampire had never left my side ever since we meet. He even said that he felt some interest in me. Whatever, as long as he never leaves me, everything will be ok. But, for some reason, I've been feeling some kind of ache in my chest. Must be heart burn.

I get up and look at myself in the mirror. My blond hair had gotten lighter and bright blues had gotten darker, putting more color to it. I had stubs for a beard and my skin was slightly tan. Unlike Vince's pearly white skin. I was muscled and had a six pack. And I'm certainly tall, taller then Vincent. I smirked at remembering the vampire's face when he saw that I surpassed him.

Lately, I've been wandering if I should ask Vince to make me into a vampire. I don't care if I have to look out for my sanity; I just want to live the rest of my life with Vincent. He's beautiful in every way. From his monotone voice to his pale skin. His crimson eyes looked like the blood of a hundred souls and his raven black hair looked like they were sowed together by angles.

I've always wanted to run my fingers through his hair, just to have a feel of it. I wanted to touch his skin, to see if it felt like smooth pearl. I wanted to taste that skin. I wanted to-

Whoa! What the heck am I thinking?! I'm not gay! I'm into women! Women!

But (sigh), he's almost as beautiful as a girl. His girlish hips, his curvy figure, and those rosy lips and eyelashes. I wouldn't mind having a taste of that.

I slap myself across the face. "I can't believe I'm actually thinking of Vincent that way!" I tug at my hair and groan.

"Think of whom in what way?"

I jumped and spun on my heel to see Vincent standing behind me. I smile at him, trying not to laugh at his bed head. He must have just woken up.

"Oh nothing, Vince. Just thinking out loud to myself," I chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of my head. "Did you just get up?"

"Yes. I stayed up late this morning trying to keep everything under control. I'm thinking about going back to bed when I'm done having my fill," he replied through a yawn, stretching.

I frown. "Vince, you haven't been getting enough sleep lately because of all this hectic war going around. You need to loosen up and let someone else take control for a while. You need sleep."

He smiled gently up at me and leaned his head against my chest. Blood rushed towards my face, making my flush pink. "Thank you Cid, I knew you could do it."

My eyes widen. "Say what?" I looked down to his eyes closed.

"I need sleep like you said and you're the only person I trust with these kind of decisions. You can do it, can you?" He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"(gulp) Of course."

"Thank you."

He suddenly plopped down onto my bed, falling instantly asleep. I sigh and got dressed, glancing back every once in a while to make sure that the vampire was still asleep. I sigh in relief when I saw that he was.

After I finished getting dressed, I walked out of my room in the loft and climb down the ladder and several stairs. Moonlight shined through the small stone windows as I climbed down the spiraled stairs of the left hand tower. That's where I slept most of the time and that's my favorite spot.

It also seemed like Vincent's too.

I sighed once more as I passed several other vampires in a lip lock, one with blond hair and one with brunette. I growled to gather attention, which automatically worked since they had pulled apart. When they saw that it was me, they jumped away from each other like they were on fire.

"Cloud, Leon," I started with a frown, "you know sexual activities are not aloud in public. If you have to get off those sexual urges, you should get a room. But as of right now, you two should be in class right now." My lips twitched upward, trying to keep my face stern.

The two boys caught it my twitched and smiled. I growled to make look scary. But it obviously wasn't working as the two boys started to chuckle. I sighed, letting down my act and smiling myself.

"You boys better head to class before I call the warden. And I know you two don't want that. Although, Vince seems to be asleep right now, so I guess you guys are free to go. Just don't be too loud," I whispered the last part.

The boys blushed but whispered a thanks and ran down the hallway towards the vampire section of the castle. I shook my head and chuckled, continuing to walk towards my destination.

Several other vampires passed by me down the hallways, smiling and waving at me. I waved back. Ever since I came to this castle, I've really liked these species even though they were the ones who killed my family.

Well, what can I say? They've been my family for the most of my life so I have no reason to not like them. Unless, of course, they were level e. The world has been taken by vampires that it wasn't even safe to even step out of the castle's boundary unless you were a vampire.

But they do fear me though, since I've been trained by Vincent Valentine. The number one feared vampire. And since I was a strong and legendary vampire hunter, I was feared by all. Humans and vampires.

But I don't mind as long as have peace and quiet. I sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today. I walked into Vince's office and sat down at his desk. Oh how I loved this office. It seemed perfect for Vincent.

The walls were painted crimson and the desk was black chestnut. The curtains were black silk and the carpet was a dark, dark red. There was a small bed in the corner if the vampire was to work all night and only get to sleep during the night.

I've never understood why vampires hate sunlight, but… I think I feel the same about the light. Ever since I met these vampires, it feels like I've been turning into one slowly.

The sun was bright and too hot. The night was dark and peaceful, giving me the sensation that I belong to the darkness. But I had to be on guard, if I get too lost in the darkness, I might loose my mind. I might turn into a monster. Like my… brother did.

I frown at the thought of my brother. He had lost himself in the darkness, turning into a bloodthirsty beast; killing everything in its past. He was neither a vampire nor human. He was a beast of the night that would hunger for flesh and meat.

He got so crazy that I finally pulled the trigger on him; Vincent watched.

I remember when he and I had found him in another town, slowly loosing his mind. We picked him up and took him with us to our new home. He didn't say anything, except for 'he's coming for us, he's coming for us', until he had lost it.

He tore at his skin, making him bleed and the vampires come running. What they saw made their stomach turn. They wanted nothing to do with; knowing they would go crazy themselves. But then…

He striked and killed his first vampire. The feel of skin and blood between his nails made him craze for more. And so he did more. He attacked humans and vampires and other beasts. But no matter what he did, nothing seemed to satisfy him.

That is, until he found me. I had hesitated.

* * *

_I shook as I looked onto the bloody face of my brother. His face was covered in blood as a maniac smile spread across his face. His hair was tangled and covered in things I didn't want to know. The monster in front of me was covered in cuts and scratches that he caused himself._

_I held up my gun that Vincent had given me and pointed it at him. This only made him grin bigger, making my skin crawl. My hands shook with fear as he crawled closer, his breath rigged and hoarse. _

"_Don't you want to play with me brother like we used to?" His voice chilled me to the bone as he came closer and closer. He reached a hand towards me. "Won't you play with me?"_

_I gulped and took in a shaky breath. "You can go to hell you son of bitch!" I tried to stop shaking as he frowned at my answer. I looked to my left to see Vincent standing there. He nodded for me to continue. _

"_Aw, I thought you were my brother?" The monster hissed._

"_No, my brother is not a monster like you. I want my brother back!"_

"_Well he ain't coming back, for he is forever lost in the darkness!" With that, he lunged towards me; claws reaching for me._

_I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. The power of it made me stumble back and fall on my ass. The next thing I knew, I was staring at the corpse of my brother. My brother… was gone. _

_I burst into tears and let the vampire wrap his arms around me. That was my first kill. I never thought that it would have been my brother. I never thought that… Vincent would just watch as my brother went crazy._

_I cried and screamed until I fell unconscious. I let the darkness overtake me, letting it come with open arms. I wanted to forget._

_I wanted…_

* * *

What do I want? What is it that I want out of this life? Love? The war to be over? For me to become a vampire? What do I want?

I let out a quiet sob and leaned my head against my hands, my elbows on the table. Why should I be remembering that? It was 17 years ago and should be long gone. It should be gone from my mind and locked away in the darkness of my mind.

I whipped the tears from my eyes as I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I sat up straight and took out a stack of papers to make it look like I was working on something.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in," I mumbled loud enough for the person to hear on the other side of the door. The door opened and a silver haired man came in. His green eyes shone with fright. "Is something wrong, Yazoo?"

"They're here. They've come for us. They're gonna kill us all," the boy mumbled, shakily walking towards me. I got up and started towards him.

I knew what was going on. He was starting to lose his sanity and was about to go crazy like my brother had done. "Yazoo, you need to relax." I took a step forward but stopped when he suddenly pulled out a gun. "Whoa, hey. I'm just trying to help."

"They'll kill us all until you're dead. You need to be our sacrifice. You need to die."

"Yazoo, put the gun down and we'll get this all straightened out." I needed to stop before he goes insane. A human loosing his sanity is bad enough. But a vampire, that's just looking for trouble. "Yazoo, hand me the gun and we'll get this all straightened out."

"We need a sacrifice. And you will be our sacrifice," the boy mumbled, blood trickling down his chin from his mouth.

Great, the first sign. I need to stop this now before everything gets out of control. I take a step backwards as he takes a step forward. Step after step, I find myself behind the desk again. I reached over and slowly opened the top desk drawer, reaching in to pull out the small gun that hid in it.

"Listen, Yazoo, just put the gun down before you kill somebody."

"We need a sacrifice." His finger pulled back the trigger.

"No!"

_Bang!_

* * *

Cut off! Man, I was hiccupping the whole time I was typing this. I tried to make it as creepy as I can without scaring myself out. I hate scary things and yet, here I am typing down a creepy story.


	3. Chapter 2

I stared wide eyed at the sight before me.

"You ok, Cid?" Asked a voice in front of me.

I nod and look at the unconscious silver haired boy on the ground. Vincent had saved my life once again. He had come in at the last moment and, with lightening speed, knocked the boy unconscious and step in front of the bullet.

The raven turned around to look at me, the bullet hole in his chest healing quickly. I took in a shaky breath and exhale soundlessly. He shook his head and picked up the boy gently.

"You have to quick and not hesitate in situations like these. If you do, you might find yourself killed," the vampire whispered sternly, making me look away in shame.

"I'm sorry. I… I just-"

"You were thinking of your brother, weren't you?" It was more of a statement then a question. "You were, weren't you?" He sighed and placed the poor boy on the small cot. "You need to stop thinking of these things, Cid. What's past is past; you need to forget."

"That's what I've been trying to do, but everything I do does nothing to help me!" I yelled out suddenly, making him jolt. "I just… I just want to forget that had ever happened."

"I do too Cid. If it keeps you sane, I do too," he whispered, pulling me into a half hug. I hugged back, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. "You should get some rest."

"No, I don't need rest. I've had plenty of it already," I sighed. "You should get back to sleep, you need it more then I do. I don't think I'll even be able to sleep anyway."

He gave me a sad smile and picked back up the silver haired boy. "I'll get him to the infirmary before he awakes and get this virus out of him." He suddenly went wide eyed and snapped his mouth shut.

"Virus?"

"Uh-um… I need to get going," he stuttered out, turning on his heel towards the door. He didn't get far when I stood in front of the door to keep him from going any farther. "Cid, step out of the way."

"I don't think so. There's something going on around here that you're not telling. What virus? I didn't hear any kind of virus going around," I growled out, my voice rising by each passing moment. "What's going on?"

The raven opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again but closed it once more. I tapped my foot, waiting for a reply. Something was up and I need to know before I do something drastic. I coughed to gather his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts. It looked like he had been thinking of something to say.

"Well?"

He sighed and moved the boy into a more comfortable position. "Cid, I don't know where to start." He took in a shaky breath and exhaled slowly. "The virus that is in him," he looked down at Yazoo, "was the same thing that made you brother go crazy."

"My brother was infected with some sort of virus?" He nodded. "That means we could have saved Weiss?" He shook his head and let out a deep breath.

"No, he was too far in the darkness that he was no longer human. The virus had taken control over his whole body that he could no longer be helped. We were too late. But Yazoo here has just started to show the first sign of the virus and needs medical help right away."

"So," I began with a small sigh, "it really isn't a virus."

"No, we just call it that to keep people under control. If you let the darkness inside you get too much control, you'll lose your humanity and become a monster that even pure blood vampires are afraid of. Luckily we got to Weiss in time before he became stronger."

"What's making people lose their minds and fall into darkness?" I was getting anxious and nervous by these things I had never heard of before. And I was still learning.

"Hope. They loose hope,"

Vincent and I looked towards the door that we hadn't realize that was open. The vampire that stood in the door looked almost exactly like Vincent that I was surprise when I heard that they weren't brothers.

"Nero," Vincent greeted with a quiet nod. The vampire nodded back, his raven hair fell over his shoulder. His red eyes held no emotion. "But you are right. People fall into darkness because they loose hope and want the pain to stop."

"And they think that falling into darkness and letting it take control over them is the only way to make the pain stop," Vincent finished.

I nod slowly and look down at my feet. I snap my head up when I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. Nero looked at me with concern, his pale skin shining in the candle light. Vincent had already gone to the infirmary so that left me alone with the other pale vampire.

"You ok Highwind?" He asks me, not sounding much concerned.

I nod and step out of the office, wanting to get far away from this room. At first I took a couple of steps backwards before turning around and running down the hallway at full speed, not knowing where I was going.

I ran until I ran out of breath and fell to my knees. I let out a loud cry before falling into quiet sobs, tears falling down my cheeks like rain drops. I had never felt so much sadness before in my life.

My brother could have been saved, but we were too late. And that's what makes me angry. I should have known about this stupid virus, but there were a lot of things that I didn't know about, still don't. It was like I was kept in the darkness.

"Come on Cid; get a hold of your self. You're 29 years old and here you are having a brake down. Pull it together!" I tugged at my hair and forced myself to clam down.

I whipped away the tears from my face and took my first look around of where I was. I was still in the castle's boundary, good. But I was outside away from the castle, not good. Vampires and other creatures could be lurking around here, so I better get a move on.

I stand back up, groaning when it started to rain. I've never really liked the rain; it always makes me feel a little down. But I guess it fits perfect with my mood. Boy do I feel the need to kill something.

I sigh and walk back towards the castle, not noticing the eyes that were glaring at me from afar.

* * *

"Is that him, Master?" Asked a little girl that looked to be around nine. Her eyes glowed red as her canines poked between her lips. She watched the blond man walk back to the castle.

The man beside her chuckled evilly. "Yes it is Shelk. Yes it is." White hair stuck to his pale face as it continued raining, along with his black cloak.

"You want me to neutralize him?"

"No, not yet. He stills need time to prepare. He's gonna need it." And with that, they disappeared in the fog.

* * *

The hairs on the back of my neck stood erect, giving me the feel that someone was behind me. I looked around to find no one there. Well of course not, not with all this fog gathering up. Wait…

Fog?

This is bad. If I don't get out of here now, I might become vamp food. So, I started to run again, but this time towards the castle instead of away from it. I need get to get back to the castle as fast as I can.

I also need sleep and food. I need Vincent. I need that god damn vampire. I don't care if he's a guy. I just need him and I need him now. But what I need to do right now is get back to the castle and set a perimeter around the castle's boundary.

Something's here and need to talk to Vincent about it. He is the head honcho and everything. Plus everyone depends on him anyway. He is the most feared vampire anyway.

I run until I reach the building and burst in through the front doors, making several people and vampires jump. I must be a sight to behold. My hair all wet and sticking to my face and my wet clothes sticking to my body. Yeah, I certainly do.

"Where's Vincent?" I ask, out of breath.

The vampire closest to me shudders and answers with a quiet, "Still in the infirmary." I nod a thank you and take off running again towards the infirmary.

I burst in, scaring the living day lights out of the raven. He clutched his unbeating heart in surprise and growled at me. I chuckled nervously and sat down next to him. It seemed like the boy was still unconscious, but he certainly looks better.

"Damn it Cid, are you trying to kill me? And why are you wet?" He growls

"No, but you wouldn't be able to even if you tried," I smirk at his pout. He's just so cute. "Anyways, I'm thinking about setting up the perimeter. And I was outside."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just have this feeling in my gut that says I should. Something's out there Vince and I don't like it."

"Did you see anything out there?"

"No, but I felt a presence there; it felt familiar. Like I've been around this thing before, but I just can't place my finger on it."

For a moment, I thought I saw a look of horror. But it was gone a second later. It must have been my imagination. I clear my throat, and turn back towards the door. "I'm going to set up the perimeter."

He nods and looks back at the boy's chart he had been holding in his hand. I nod and exit the infirmary and down the hallway. I wave at a couple of vampires and people as they pass by and continue walking to Vince's office. I move one of the paintings over that covered the perimeter button and press it.

I look out the window and see a flash over the boundary walls that protected the castle and barer went up over the walls and castle.

"Ok, now that I've done my job, I'll just go take a nap," I smile to myself and walked out of the office.

_Boom!_

"What the hell?!"

--

* * *

Another cut off! Sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

I run towards the window and see that a section of the boundary had been blown to bits. Through the fog, I saw several figures coming in. But it was hard to tell what the hell it was. There was one big figure and a bunch of tiny ones. Obviously humans or vampires.

I ran as fast as I could down the hallways to get outside. I could tell the others had noticed the blast too by all their screaming and running around.

"Move it!" I yell at the crowd, surprising them. But they moved out of the way anyways. I run until I finally reach outside, Vincent already there. "What do you make of it?"

"It feels like humans, but I can't really tell with all that smoke flying around," he replied, sounding way too calm for my liking. "Funny, I thought you and the others in the castle were the last ones left."

My eyes went wide and I gulped. "The last… ones?"

"Yes. I've been looking to see if there were any more survivors, but couldn't find anymore. Must've been looking in the wrong place."

Finally the smoke cleared and was surprised by what came out of it. A battle tank and several humans, maybe vampires, were coming our way. The leader or what I assumed was the leader, had long silver, cat like green eyes, pale skin, and looked like he loved to wear leather.

The man beside him had black spiky hair, beautiful blue eyes, a little bit on the tan side, and seemed more boyish than anyone I ever saw. He had a big grin spread across his face.

Me and Vinny went out to great them. We met up with them halfway across the field. And when we were close enough, I could smell that they were from Midgar. Not good.

The silver haired man looked at us with what seemed like annoyance. But the grinning fool next to him looked like there wasn't anything wrong going on. He was the first to speak.

"Why hello there. We come in peace, so don't feel threatened by us," the boy grinned out. It was starting to annoy me. "Is this some sort of vampire base or something?"

"You could say that," Vincent spoke up. "But we also hold humans too."

"Like hostages or something?"

"No. This is a place where people come if there is no other place to go. Think of it as… a shelter for the homeless. A place where people need protection from what's going on out there."

"Ah," the silver haired man finally spoke up, "so this is where all the humans ended up. We've been looking for anymore survivors, but found none."

"Same with us," I piped in, jabbing nose with my finger. I may have lost my accent, but I'll never loose this old habit.

The guy looked at us with his green eyes before sighing. "Well, if you have the rest of the humans, do you know a vampire named Cloud Strife?"

Cloud Strife? What do they want with him? "You mean little boy Cloud with blond spiky hair and blue eyes?" The guy and the black haired boy nodded. "We sure do, but he's fucking his boyfriend right now."

The green eyed guy looked perplexed for a second and growled. "I should have known. He's never one to stay single for long."

I couldn't help but chuckle, the boy next to the guy chuckling with me. But we soon stopped when Vincent and the silver haired guy glared at us. Right, this is no time for fooling around.

My raven cleared his throat and turned towards the tall man. "What are you doing here and blowing up our protective wall around my castle? I don't remember calling for some visitors."

"My apologizes, I'll make sure my men rebuild it in their offence. But may I ask, how else are we supposed to get in here?" The man glared at the raven.

"There's an intercom outside of the wall. If you would have looked, you could have found it and we would have let you in."

"So are you going to throw us out?" The black haired man whimpered innocently.

Vincent shook his head and sighed deeply. "No. I'm not the kind of vampire that would do something like that. And I know how hard it must have been to try and stay alive out there."

"You have no idea," I mumbled to myself. I looked over my shoulder to see a crowd of people and vampires waiting for us. "So, who else do you have in this little crew, um… what's your name again?"

"Sephiroth," the guy replied. "And this is Zack. The man operating the tank is Reno. The man behind me leaning against the tank is Rufus. And the guy next to him is Rude."

"I'm Cid and this is Vincent. Any other humans with you besides them?"

"Of course," Zack replied this time, smiling. "They're all in bus."

Now that I noticed it, there was a bus behind the tank. How could I have missed that? "You can let them out now and have them set free into the castle. We'll make sure that you guys are well pampered and cleaned before meeting the others."

"Thank you kindly sir," Sephiroth bowed slightly.

I snorted and waved it off. "Please, call me Cid. None of the sir crap." I smiled as the guy chuckled. "Please come in and make yourselves at home."

The man nodded and waved for his crew to go on. I went and helped people out of the bus, surprised to see not only adults, but children too. Some of them thanked me while others didn't say anything at all.

I looked back towards the others in the castle and clapped my hands together. "Ok guys, we have a handful of new humans. So I want you guys to be on your best behavior and help them out. Ladies, you'll get the women and children. Lads, you'll help out the men and get them situated with everything else. Now get to it!"

They split and helped out the newly arrivals, trying to be kind and gentle with them, especially the vampires. When they were all gone, Sephiroth, Zack, Vincent, and I went to the raven's office to speak about a couple of things.

"So," Vincent started, "what are you guys really doing here?"

The pale man took in a deep breath before speaking, "We heard that there was a base here and so we came running, bringing the survivors with us. We also heard that a pure blooded vampire's brother was here."

I don't like where this is going.

"The pure blooded vampire's brother was named Cid Highwind."

My eyes went wide and I gulped. All eyes seemed to be on me. "I-wha-I don't understand. I killed my brother years ago. And he never was a pure blooded vampire."

Zack gave me a sad look. "Apparently you didn't. For he is still alive and causing trouble with his band of deep ground soldiers called the Tsviets. What he did was 'play dead' until it was alright to move again. He tricked you that he was dead."

"But I would have noticed. He had gone crazy and acted like a crazed animal." Was I stuttering?

Vincent shook his head patted my shoulder. "Cid, after a time when a person looses him or herself into darkness, it seems that they get their sanity back, but are still looking out for blood and for something to kill. And how your brother got turned into a pure blood monster is beyond me."

I swallow the nasty lump that had been stuck in my throat and run my fingers through my hair. I get up from my set that I didn't notice that I was sitting on and walk towards the door. "I'm gonna work on my _Bronco_ or something."

Vince watched me go with sad eyes, wincing when the door slammed close.

* * *

"Dammit, fucking, hell!" I curse I accidentally poke a hole in the oil tank, causing oil to spill all over my torso. I crawl from under the small plane in the garage and grab a bucket, placing it under the running oil.

"That's a nice language you came up with."

I jumped, hitting my head against the bottom side of the tiny _Bronco._ "Fuck!" I hiss, grabbing my forehead in pain. "Shit." I pulled my hand back to see blood slowly running down my hand.

Hands suddenly grabbed mine and pulled me towards the small bench in the corner. Cool hands touched my forehead and I hissed at the pressure. Something was suddenly being wrapped around my head, I knew it was gauze.

I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) to see Vincent sitting next to me with a sad smile. I snort and look away with a grunt. Apparently, the raven knew. I heard him speaking about after I left. And he knew I was there.

"Look, Cid-"

"I don't want to hear it," I interrupted him, growling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry or break down or anything," he relied, looking down at his feet in shame, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "But I should have told you sooner."

"You should have."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I stand up and crawl back under the small plane. "I suggest you leave if you're just gonna stand there." I swear I could hear him smirk as he crawled under the plane with me.

"You not good at holding grudges are you?"

"Not if it's you Vince," I smile at him, making him blush and turn away. I chuckle and get back to work, the raven watching me as my fingers twitted with small gadgets.

"Sephiroth and Zack got to see Cloud again," the sudden mumble of his voice made me jolt.

"Again?"

"Yeah. Apparently they had been good friends and… lovers, but got separated on an attack. Right now their having a little reunion of their own with Squall."

"So they're having a foursome?"

"You could say that."

I laugh and put down my tools, looking at the raven. He turned his head to look at me also, surprised to see how close our faces were. It seemed like gravity was pulling our faces together as our lips almost seem to touch.

Vincent had closed his eyes, waiting for my lips to touch his. I was almost there before there was a knock on the door. We quickly move apart and get out from under the plane just in time as the door opened.

"Cid, Vincent, just the people I wanted to met," the person at the door said. It was Nero and was he smirking like he knew what was going on in here. "I have some news about Deep Ground."

"Oh?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the vampire to continue.

"Apparently the leader of deep ground happens to be…" He suddenly stops and looks down at his feet.

"Go on."

"It so happens to be Weiss."

I stare at him with wide eyes before looking down, looking for something to say. After finding none, I walk out of the garage, brushing past the vampire.

Vincent looks at him with a glare. "Well done."

"Wha… I," Nero didn't get to finish for Vincent had already gone.

* * *

I sigh and open up the fridge, taking out a beer. I take a long swig, loving the burning sensation it left as it ran down my throat. I set it down on the kitchen counter and sit down on one of the counter's stools.

"Cid?"

I look up towards the door only to smile. "Hey Zell."

The kid that stood before in his jamys. They were blue with chocobos all over them. The kid had hair that reminded me of a chicken with bright blue eyes. His skin was tan and perfect with a strange tattoo on the side of his face.

He yawned and got a bowl of cereal, sitting next to me. "Something up, kid?"

He shook his head and sighed, leaning his head against his hand. He slowly ate his cereal with his eyes closed, yawning once in a while. I chuckle and drank my beer.

We heard footsteps and I quickly went on guard. The swinging door opened and a tall blond came in. He was one of those survivors that had been in the bus. The guy had slicked back blond hair with ocean green eyes and a scare between them. He wore baggy black sweats and a black tank top.

Upon looking at us, he nodded a greeting and got himself a beer from the fridge. He chuckled at the blond next to me, who had fallen asleep with his head next to his bowl. I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Who's the pup?" The guy asked, taking a swig of the blond. He leaned against the other side of the counter, eyeing the blond.

I smile. "Got him from the pound."

"Is that where you get all these humans?"

I then just noticed the fangs poking out. "You could say that. I found this one on one of my hunting trips with Vincent. He was sitting by his mother, trying to wake her up. She had been dead for days. He was just four years old."

"How old is he now?"

"16." I stand up and throw my empty bottle away, the guy following. I was about to pick up Zell before the guy got to him before I did. He picked up the blond and placed him over his shoulder.

"I'll take him to my room. His room his full anyways," he said to ease my confusion. "My name's Seifer, by the way."

"Cid."

He nodded a good bye and left the room, leaving me alone.

Alone. How I hated that word. But as long as my raven was with me, I wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore.

* * *

Whew. Got that done. I'm getting haircut soon and I'm very excited!


	5. Chapter 4

"_Don't worry Cid; you did the right thing," Vincent whispered, shushing me as I cried in his arms. "He's in a better place now." I continued to cry, clutching his cape tightly._

_He rocked my 18 year old body back and forth like I was child. But I didn't mind, it was comforting to me. I clutched him tightly, crying into his neck. I wish I had my brother back. I loved him and he was the only family left I had._

_I had dropped the gun a while ago in shock and dropped to my knees. That's when Vince came to my side and pulled me into his arms. I had snapped out of shock and began balling, letting the vampire try to comfort me._

"_Oh, Cid."_

_Cid_

Cid

**Cid!**

* * *

"Cid! You better wake up or I'll bite ya!"

I bolted awake, scaring the person next to me. I panted and clutched my forehead. I had a killing headache and needed some aspirin now. The guy next to me turned out to be the very guy who had been comforting me in my dream.

Oh, and by the way; when I said I had 'killed' my brother 17 years ago, I lost my train of thought. It wasn't that long ago, actually. It had only been eleven years. Sorry about the mix up. I guess I really am old.

Anyway, back to the present.

I looked over at the vampire and smiled at him, who smiled back. "What is it that ya want, Vince?" I ask behind a yawn, stretching.

"I can't remember," he replied through a smile.

I growled and flopped back onto my bed. Vince watched me with vague interest and started to play with the edge of his cape, as if something was on his mind. His eyes seemed a little uneasy and he seemed paler than before.

"Something on your mind?" My question snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at me for a moment before looking away with a blush. "Come on, Vince. I know you want to."

He seemed surprised by what I had just said and looked at me with shock. "Want to what?"

"You know, tell me what's bugging you."

He sighed in relief, but his eyes seemed depressed. That had me worried for a sec before it was gone. I scooted over to him and pulled him into a one arm hug. He hugged back briefly before letting go and getting up.

"I better get back to my duties," he mumbles, walking towards the door of my bedroom. The moonlight made his raven hair shine, like it was hypnotizing me to go get him. And I did.

I quickly got up from my bed, in only my boxers, and ran to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I didn't want him to runaway anymore. His breath hitched as my arms wrapped around him. My forehead was pressed against his back.

"Vincent," I started, surprising him even more, "what is it that you're not telling me? And don't tell me it doesn't concern me. Because I know it does. So please tell me what's up and what's got you all flustered?"

He swallowed loudly, taking in a deep breath. "I… I," he sighed before continuing, "I don't know what to say."

"So you came all the way up here for nothing?"

"N-no, you just seemed to sleep in this morning and I came up to check on you."

"That's not all, is it?"

He sighed deeply and turned around in my arms so he could look at me. "No, it's not." And with that, he suddenly grabbed my face with both hands and pulled me into a kiss. I gave a surprised gasp and he took it to dive is tongue into my mouth.

"Mmp! Vince…" I mumbled between his lips. He ignored me and reached a hand behind my head, pulling me closer. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue along my teeth, trying to make my tongue come alive.

I moaned and kissed back, becoming the dominate one. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him flushed against me. He moaned at my ministrations and ran a hand up my thigh.

My eyes snapped opened at this and I pulled away. He groaned in disappoint before he realized what he was doing. He flushed a deep red and let go of me. I only stared at him wide eyed before bursting out laughing.

He frowned at me as I continued to laugh. "This is what had you all flustered through out the whole week?" He narrowed his eyes and pouted. "Man, why didn't you just come out and tell me?"

"I didn't know that you felt the same way and might reject me," he looked away, blushing.

I gently grabbed his chin and turned it towards me. "I felt the same way. So don't worry about it." I pecked him on the lips, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back, clutching the back of my shirt. "Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Yeah, but,"

"But?"

He sighed and let go of me, looking into my blue eyes. "Why did you wake up panting when I awoke you? Just out of curiosity."

I smiled him and his cute expression he had on his face. "I was having a dream about my past and you kinda startled me."

"About what?"

"About the time I had _killed_ my brother."

He smiled sadly at me and kissed me between the eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I feel so bad about it. I'm truly am sorry."

I chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Don't apologize. You did the right thing. If I had known that he was still alive, it would have gotten in the way of my studies and training."

"But… still,"

"Vince, don't start up with that crap again. I don't like the 'I'm sorry' or 'depressed' Vincent, alright?" I looked him in the eye and gave a soft smile when he nodded back. "Good. Now get going before someone has you ass."

He chuckled softly and left the room after he gave me one last kiss. I smiled to myself and flopped back down onto my bed, forgetting about sleep. So, instead I got back up and got dressed.

Grabbing my goggles, I headed for the garage. I had been hoping to finish the tiny _bronco_ and being able to fly in it to shot down those level e bastards. Just thinking about it gave me chills.

I quickly got my tools and crawled under the small plane, excited about working on my plane. I made sure not hit the oil tank while I worked like I did last week. I just about did it again when someone burst in and shouted my name.

"Cid!"

I cursed as I hit my head on the bottom of the plan… again, not liking the hyper voice that had yelled in my ear. I crawled out and glared at the person who had yelled, not surprised by who it was.

"What. Do you want, Yuffie?" I growled, rubbing the side of my head. She only giggled and started to jump around.

"You silly goose. I just came to check on you," she replied, smiling.

I sighed and got an icepack from the little freezer in the garage, placing it on my head and trying it around my head with a piece of gauze. Crawling back under the plane, I tried to ignore the hyper human jumping about, jabbering about nothing.

"Oh! And this one time at band class-"

"I don't care," I growled lowly, scaring the child off. I smirked and continued my work, hoping for no more interruptions.

But fate was cruel. The door slammed open again and I groaned. I might as quit now before I grow any angrier. I slowly crawl from under the plane and glare at the person who had loudly came in.

Seeing my glare, the person backed away slowly before running off screaming. I sigh and stand up, cursing to myself. I walk out of the garage, only to bump into Zell.

"Oh, I was just looking for you," the chicken haired guy said, smiling.

"What?" I groan, slumping my head.

The blond chuckled, slinging his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry if you're having a bad day, but I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"Can I have your blessing?"

I slowly turned to him and gave a 'WTF' look. "Huh?"

"Seifer wants to have sex with me and convert me into a vampire. But I won't do it unless I have you blessing. Please."

I blink once… twice. "What? You want to become a vampire?"

"Yeah."

"How are you going to do that? He's not a pure blooded vampire…. Is he?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course he is. He wouldn't be asking me if he wasn't." He does have a point. "So what is your answer?"

I sigh, shaking my head. "Fine. But don't be too loud." He blushed and nodded, running away happily. "Seriously, what. The. Fuck?" Oh gai help me.

I seriously need a vacation. Maybe when all this is over, I could take Vincent and myself out to the tropicals. That's not a bad idea actually. I could use some sun; so could Vinny. Especially Vinny.

I decided to go check up on Vince before heading back to my room and getting some more sleep. As I went to Vince's office, I met up with several vampires and humans, talking to them shortly.

When I finally reached the vampire's office, I quickly knock on it before entering. I smiled at the sight before me. Vince was laying head first on his desk, drooling on a couple of papers. I laugh quietly, picking him up and placing him on the small cot, crawling in with him.

I pulled the sheets over us and smiled as he snuggled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. I chuckled before falling asleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

Whew, sorry it's short; I had a lot of things to do today. I also got my hair cut very, very, very short. I like it.


	6. Chapter 5

I smiled excitedly at my handiwork. _Bronco_ was finally finished. And I must say, she's beautiful. I jab my finger across my nose and smirk. Can't wait to fly it and bomb those bastards. Just thinking about it made me groan in pleasure.

"And what are we pleased about?"

I smirked, not having to look back to see who it was. "What'd you think? I just finished her," I say, pointing at the small plane. "What do ya think, Vince?"

"She looks good," he replies. "But I was hopping that you had been groaning because of me." He pouts and smirks at the same time (if that's even possible) at the blush the creeps onto my face.

"Y-you're not thinking about that already are you?" I stuttered, turning around to see the vampire right up in my face with a suggestive smirk.

"What do you think? Vampires are always hungry for sex. And I've been waiting for about two weeks now. Won't you give it to me?"

I swallowed loudly, coughing behind my hand to hide my growing blush. "I don't know Vince. I'm not exactly experienced."

"It's ok," he started, draping his arms across my shoulders, "you don't have to do all the work." He slicked his tongue up my neck, nipping at my pulse.

My eyes widen and it seemed like all my blood flowed right down to my loins. "H-hey! I'm not g-gonna be on bottom!"

"Who said you were?" He purred out, rubbed his cheek against mine. "Please, I don't think I can hold it in any longer. Besides, there's a bed right there."

I blink to see that we had somehow ended up in my room. Oh, right… I forgot, pure blood vampires can teleport. How could I be so stupid? And knowing Vince, he ain't gonna stop until he gets what he wants.

I sigh and slump my shoulders in defeat. The vampire grinned at my actions and quickly shredded my shirt of my shoulders.

"Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" I growl. "Why are you being so rough?"

He didn't answer. All I got in reply was a shove and was pushed down onto the bed. I was about to protest when a pair of lips clamped down onto mine, stopping me from speaking anymore.

I couldn't help but groan in pleasure as he traced kisses down my neck and onto my collar bone, biting down as he held my arms above my head.

"Ah! Vince!"

_Click!_

"Huh?" I felt something cold press against my wrists and heard something clink against the medal headboard. I look up, only for my eyes to roll out of my head (not actually, really). "You handcuffed me to my own bed?!"

He chuckled as he got off the bed. "Yep. And now," he took off his cap, "you get a free show of what my body really looks like and how it likes to be touched."

I gulped as he slowly stripped off his shirt, the buckles making it longer but he got it off. A bulge had surly shown its way to the front of my pants by the time his pants came off. His hips swayed as he slowly slipped off his boxers, showing his whole body to me.

Like a cat, he crawled his way up to me and straddled my waist, grinding against me, making me hiss. Grinning, he did it again, moaning and playing with his nipples as he called my name.

"Oh, Cid… can't you see what you do to me when you make that face? Can't you see how much I love you and want this?" A hand reached down to grab his erection.

I blushed as he rubbed his ass over my covered cock, moaning when the hand over erection reached down to rub against my dick. But what really got me moaning was what he had just said. He loves me?

"You… love me?" I breathe out, making him stop.

"Of course I love you. Have been ever since I found you huddled up in the darkness of that one attack of your village. I just couldn't help but love the look you made when we first met. I love you so much, Cid Highwind."

I chuckled. "Pedophile much?" I smirked at his pout. "I love you too, Vince."

He smiles as he reaches over the bed to his clothes, rummaging into his pant's pocket and taking out a tube of lube. He placed it onto the nightstand next to the bed and reached for the buckle on my pants. Unbuckled, he unzipped my pants and pulled them down, taking them off along with my boxers.

"You said that… you would… show how your body likes to be touched," I panted out, lifting my hips up to help him take off my pants and boxers.

"I did say that, didn't I? Well, since you're a little handcuffed right now, I guess I really do have to show you myself." He suddenly got up on his knees and grabbed the tube of lube, spreading it across his fingers.

He sat back some to show me his entrance and started to rub his index finger around his puckered entrance. "Oh, Cid. I do this all the time whenever I think of you, mmm." He added a second finger, hissing in pleasure.

Closing his eyes, he continued to finger himself right in front of me, rubbing against my erection. The sight was erotic and arousing, making my dick harden even more (if that's even possible).

"Cid, I think I'm ready for you cock now. Can't you see how widen I've become? I need you now Cid Highwind," the vampire whispered lovingly, taking his fingers out and sat on his hunches. Slowly, he lowered himself onto my dick, hissing in pleasure.

I groaned as my cock was surrounded by unbelievable heat. And here I thought vampires were cold. But it felt good and by the look on the raven's face, he must be in heaven. I watched as he continued to lower himself, widening his cheeks so he could take me in deeper.

"Cid! Ah! There! You're hitting me right there!" He cried out as I was buried deep within him. "Can't you tell? The place inside of me is getting hit by your huge cock. It feels sooo good."

"Vincent…"

He lifted himself until only the head of my dick was left before lowering back down fiercely, making me throw my head back and moan deeply. "Vince!"

"Ah! (gasp) Cid!" He began at a fast pace, spreading out his cheeks more to get me to go deeper. I lifted up my hips to meet his to help. "You're so deep! It feels like you're hitting my insides!"

"God, Vincent…"

"Yes! Yes! Ah YES!" He cried out, bouncing on top of my fiercely, almost hurting my dick. "Cid! I'm about to nng!"

"Me t-too…"

"Nng Cid!" He hissed out, throwing back his head as he came all over my stomach. I groaned as I came inside the vampire.

He flopped on top of me, pulling me free from his ass, cum leaking out of his sore entrance. Smiling, he uncuffed me and pulled the comforter over us. I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shouldn't we get cleaned up?" I ask, kissing the top of his head.

He groaned. "Meh, I'm too tired," he mumbled, grinning lazily. "This is teh greatest dae of my life."

I chuckle. "And why's that?"

"I got to make love with someone I love more than anything."

I couldn't help but smile as he snuggled against my chest, placing his head under my chin. I stared up at the ceiling, listening his breath even out as if he had fallen asleep. Closing my eyes, I too fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that!" Giggled a small brunette boy, his blond twin rolling his eyes. "I never thought Master Vincent could be so forward!"

"Sora, shut the _hell_ up," groaned the blond, continuing his reading.

"Oh come on Roxas," the brunette, or Sore, pouted. Roxas ignored it and focused on his book. "You have to be astonished."

"Right, sure."

"Whatever," the blue eyed brunette grumbled, crossing his arms. "Oh, by the way, Axel was looking for you earlier today. Said he had something to talk to you about."

At this, the blond immediately brightened and closed his book. Gathering up his stuff, he quickly left to go see his best redheaded friend soon to be more.

Sora laughed at this, not noticing the white haired man behind him. "And what are we laughing about?"

The brunette jumped before smiling up at the tall vampire behind him. "Master Weiss! How are we today?"

"I'm doing quite well actually."

"What'cha doin' here?"

"I came to give the word out that in four days, we attack. And I need you to give the message to Vincent and his sad little group of beasts he calls vampires."

Sora smiled evilly at this. "My pleasure."

* * *

Whew, done. It's late and I'm tired. Hope you like it. I'm really loving my haircut. It's so short. I almost look like a boy. And I also had to write a lemon, I couldn't get it out of my head.


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh no, Sora's coming. That must mean that there's bad news," a redhead human gasped as he saw the brunette run across the field. "Somebody get Vincent!"

The kid next to the redhead and nodded and ran towards the pure blood vampire's quarters. He knocked before entering, and tried to keep in a gasp at the sight he saw. He almost chuckled, but held it in.

There was Vincent, snuggled up against me with his head under my chin. If I had known there was going to company I would have locked it, especially since we're naked. He seemed surprised when I opened my eyes. I was surprised myself when I saw that we were in Vince's room.

"Wha'da want?" I slurred, still tired from yesterday's advent.

"Um… well, Sora's here," the kid replied.

At this, I sat up, waking up Vince and scaring the kid. "What?!" I knew what that meant, trouble's coming. Sora was a usually a messenger from the outside world and usually brings messages from other vampires or monsters, which is usually bad.

Messages from monsters and other vampires mean trouble. They usually mean to start a war, but they never win. But I got a bad feeling about this, and by the way Vincent was looking at us, I could tell he felt it too.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked through a yawn, stretching.

"Sora's here, Master Vincent," the kid bowed, before walking out, not wanting to see anymore before his eyes melt.

Immediately, the vampire got up and got dressed, me following.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Sora," said a silver haired vampire, looking the brunette up and down. "What troubling news do you have for us today?"

"Beat it Riku," the hybrid snarled at the vampire. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like you?" He stalked off, looking for Vincent.

"Oh, come on. I know you want me."

"I rather be fucked by a viberator than your cock any day."

Riku's eyes widen and stared at the brunette in shock. No one had ever turned him down like that before. "Wow, just thinking about it makes my blood boil. You really do know how to make horny, don't ya?"

Sora smacked his forehead, growling to himself just as the raven vampire and I came running down the hallway. "Ah, Vincent. Just the person I needed to talk to."

"Sora. What message do you bring this time?" asked the pure blood vampire, he face serious.

"Aw, I thought we were friends," the hybrid pouted, giving puppy-dog eyes.

"Since when were you ever friends with us?" the silver haired vampire snorted. The brunette barked the vampire, snarling, showing long canine teeth. "Whoa! Down boy!"

"Sora," Vincent said sternly, getting the hybrid's attention.

"Sorry. Anyways, I have news from Weiss."

Hearing my brother's name made me tense up. "About what?" I ask, not liking the evil smirk on the boy's face.

"He says that be ready in three days, you're gonna need it," he replied, turning around to leave.

"Sora," Vince started, "tell Roxas I said hi. It's been a while since we last saw him."

The brunette smiled genuinely then sadly, before leaving the premises. I sighed and watched the poor boy go. He and his brother used to live here in this castle before they were taken away on an attack.

But somehow, the demons began to really like the twins and used them as a messenger. Along that line, they have somehow changed and became more sadistic. But deep in their eyes, I could see that they really want to come back home.

"Those poor boys, I wish they want to come back. But, if it's their desire, then I won't refuse them," the vampire sighed, looking at where the brunette had been sadly.

I looked back at Vince and gave a small smile and swung an arm around him. "Don't worry, Vince; they'll come about sooner or later."

"I hope. I miss those boys."

"I do too. They were a little ball of joy and kept everything in laughter. There was never really a dull moment."

He smirked, leaning his head against my shoulder. "At least I still have you. I love you."

"I love you too. Anyways, enough of this lovey-dovey crap. We need to prepare before Weiss comes. I'm gonna make sure I kill his ass this times," I said, returning my arm and calling everyone for an emergency meeting.

The vampire sighed and smiled.

* * *

"Ok everyone, listen up!" I started, "Weiss and his army of demons are coming in three days for an attack. And I must say, they're not going down easy like the rest of them that we fought before! This is deep ground, they were born to kill and spread blood across the earth. They won't stop until every human is down, or until people against him are dead.

"They'll ask you to join them, but we're not gonna do that. That'll be like we're caving in and are cowards! And we're not cowards are we?"

"No!" The vampires and humans yelled.

"That's what I thought. And are you going to let them win?!"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because we protect the world of all evil!"

"Good! That's just what I wanted to hear! Now, how are we going to attack them?! From the ground? From the air?"

"Both!"

"That's my boys! We only got three days to get ready; I suggest that we get started!"

* * *

Sora panted when he finally reached the campground, watching soldiers of deep ground counting their guns and checking them to see if they work properly. He sat down on the ground next to a table of guns, catching his breath.

"How'd it go?"

Sora smiled at the familiar voice. "It went rather well Roxas. How did your talk with Axel go?" He smirked at the blush on the blond's cheeks.

"It went better than I expected. Actually, we ended up having sex," the blond looked away, smiling to himself.

"Really? How was it? Amazing? Wild?"

"Shut up. If you really want to know, it was the best fuck I ever had." The blush grew bigger. "Now, how was Riku? Did you finally give in?"

"No way… you're crazy," the brunette growled, not wanting to hear the silver haired vampire's name. "He's some sadistic freak that just wants to get into my pants."

"So was Axel. Well… at first, but he soon gave up. I'm glad too; I would have never fall in love with him if he didn't."

"Wait, wait… you're in love with Axel?"

"Uh, yeah," he blushed lightly, smiling lightly.

Sora grinned winningly, before frowning. "Oh yeah, Vincent said hi." Roxas nodded, and picked up his book from his bag. "I've been thinking, maybe we should go back."

The blond jumped at this, closing his book. "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?!"

"Well, everyone misses us and… well, I can't live like this forever! I really want to go back home! Why won't you come with me?"

"What about Weiss? If we try to go back, he might kill us," the blond whispered sternly.

"I don't care about Weiss. All I want to do is go home; come with me," Sora whimpered, giving his puppy dog eyes. Roxas shook his head and smiled softly. "Please?"

"Fine, only if Axel comes with," Roxas said sternly.

"Ok, the more the better."

"Ok, let's go get packed and I'll get Axel."

* * *

"Vincent? Is something wrong?" I ask as the vampire gives me a weird face. "And why are you making that face?"

"For some reason, I have the feeling that our prodigal sons are coming home," he replies with a smirk. I only quirk an eyebrow, not understanding what he was saying.

"Whatever."

* * *

Whew, finished! I just came back from church and I had to finish this chapter. I hope you're happy? Be happy and live! Oh, and review.


	8. Chapter 7

I watched everyone work and count their weapons as they prepared for the worst in battle. A group worked on the airships as another worked on making swords, guns, knives, and other weapon material. And the last group were medical helpers that would be used to heal wounded demons or humans.

Ah, the smell of war, how I love it so. But my gut tells me that this specific war ain't gonna be pretty. I can tell by the spies that came once everyday to check on us for reasons unknown. I think they just need some ideas from us.

But I was certainly surprised when Sora and Roxas came back, saying they wanted to come back home. A certain redhead came with them. I think his name was Axel. That tall redheaded stick just happened to be a Phoenix too. He was an odd ball if you ask me, but was very much in love with the blond hybrid.

Ah well, the more warriors the better is what I say and we could use a Phoenix.

But anyways, Vincent had grown anxious for the up coming war and took it out on me with sex; not that I'm complaining though since I'm always on top. But it does get kinda tiresome when he wants it rough.

Oh well, if the uke wants his man, then let him have him. Besides, tomorrow is the big day and anything could happen. Tomorrow might be the last day I ever get to see my beautiful raven. So every second counts.

And before the next day when we had gotten the message, Nero had left to join the Tsviets because he heard that Weiss was still alive. Whatever's going on between them is beyond me. Maybe they were lovers. Pfft, beets me.

I quirked an eyebrow when someone accidentally dropped a medal pipe on someone's toe, causing that person to curse loudly. The guy who dropped the pipe apologized of what seemed like a million times before the cursing man told him to shut the hell.

I couldn't help but smirk, watching the humans and vampires work on the airships on the yard. With their incredibility, we should have several airships in the air by the end of the day. If not more.

This war is gonna be hell, I just know it.

"Hey Cid?"

"Yes Zell?" I replied as Zell came up to me, smiling, showing his long canine teeth. Oh yes, he gone through with becoming a vampire (though I have no idea why he asked me for permission) and Seifer was very pleased.

"Are you nervous about the war tomorrow?" He asks, looking a little nervous himself.

"Not really. And I wouldn't really call it a war," I say, leaning against the bar of the stairs next to the garage door. "It's more like a battle."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well… it's only going to last for a few days, maybe longer, but… I don't know. I just think of it as a battle more than of a war."

"I think I get what you're saying."

"Some things are just better left unsaid. Anyways, what's you duty supposed to be?" I finally look at him after a while, noticing that had calmed down some.

"Helping in making the swords and stuff like that." He looks away, blushing some.

"Then what are you doing here? You should be with the others making military equipment. Even though this is the **22****nd** century, we still need solid silver swords for close combats with vampires. Not just guns."

"Yes sire," he mocked saluted and turned on his heal back to his work station. I shook my head and smiled as he left. That boy really did remind me of a chicken.

"Master Cid! Airships have been complete!" The engineers said in usion as they finished their work on the last ship.

"Good work men, right on time too," I said, impressed at their work. I nodded my head in congratulation. "Now we need to make sure that all our men are well trained."

The men nodded their heads and went to check up on the training of the others. And not all of them were just men; there were a couple of women here and there. Some pretty strong women, especially Larxene. That woman scared the crap out of me, even though she was a human.

The rest of the woman and children and a couple of men were sent in the underground layer of the castle. An underground tunnel lead out of the cave and into the mountains, another safe place to go, and into another base.

Man, I just hope we get through this alive. And I also hope that I don't meet up with my brother Weiss, I hope someone else kills him before he reaches me. But that's highly unlikely.

Anyways, the war or battle has gotten tense.

* * *

"How many times do I have to say no, Riku?!" Sora shouted at the silver haired vampire, red with fury. "I don not want to sleep with you!"

People, who were scurrying about, stopped what they were doing and looked at the two with wide eyes. But soon went back to what they were doing after the glare the brunette hybrid gave them.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Listen (sigh) Riku, I don't want anything to do with you. Why can't you get that through your head?"

"Because," the vampire started, "we used to be best friends when we were younger, even lovers." This made the brunette take in a sharp breath. "What happened to you when you were taken away from me? It's like you have no memories of us together."

"It's because I… I," he gulped before continuing, "I don't have any memories of us together. Were we really together?"

This made Riku's heart wallow in misery after hearing that. "Yes, we were together for longer then I care to remember. I even have pictures of us kissing on our first date. I had asked Kire to give it to me when we found out that she was the one who took it."

"L-let me see it. I want to see if we were really together."

"Sure thing, I always carried it around with me after you were taken away." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small picture, handing it to Sora.

The brunette's eyes widen at what he saw. There he was in a white tank top and shorts with his lips locked on the vampire's, who was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. His arms were wrapped around Riku's neck and the silver haired vampire had his hands on the brunette's hips.

Sora's eyes skimmed over the picture with interest, mouth opening and closing as if to say something but nothing came up. "I'm sorry, I don't remember." He handed the picture back to Riku.

"I'd be happy to make some new ones of us. That is, if you don't mind," Riku said, pulling the brunette into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

"I… I… (gulp) I guess I don't mind," Sora replied, returning the hug.

"Sora, don't ever leave me again."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

"What's wrong with you Kire?" I ask when the dark redheaded girl came running down the hallway with tears in her eyes. "Did something happen?"

"It was so beautiful!" She cried, whipping her tears from her face, smiling brightly. "I can't help but cry! It was just so beautiful!"

"What was so beautiful?"

"Sora and Riku! I was walking down the hallway when I saw Riku and Sora talking. At first they were arguing then they started kissing. What they had said to each other was just so beautiful!" Her smile seemed to grow (if that was possible).

"So… you're saying that Riku and Sora got back together? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, ok. Now what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be in the cave?"

"Oh yeah! Now I remember what I was going to do! I came up here to ask you if I could fight with you?"

"Heh, no."

She crossed her arms and made a disappointing sound. "Why not?"

"You're a girl and not battle material."

"But I can fight."

"Still, the answer is no. Now get back down to the cave; I have no idea when the Tsviets are going to attack and I don't want you to be in the way when they do. Now get going." With that, I turned around and went back to the garage.

Kire hmphed before smirking. "Who said I couldn't go if I was a boy?"

* * *

A/N: Finally came up with some more ideas. Sorry about that. A lot of things are going on. First, my tutor is leaving for I have no idea where and has to take care of her son because he's getting heart surgery. She might be gone for a couple of months. So, basically, my brother Jesse and I are going to be doing our schoolwork by ourselves. Put the horror music on now.

Also, Jesse got his braces. But I do have good news. I found out one of my friends love yaoi just as much as I do, except I am more well informed than she is. But that'll soon change.

I also found out that one of my friend's friend worships the ground I walk on and would freak out if I talked to her. It sounds kinda odd to me though. Oh well.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

Today was the day and we still haven't received word of when Weiss and Deepground would attack. But I kept the soldiers lined up outside to wait for them and send word to me when they get here. So that left Vincent and I some time to spare alone with each other.

"Cid, promise me you won't die in this battle," the vampire whispered as I kissed down his neck, pulling off his pants and boxers.

We were in the empty garage against the far wall behind the ships. The ships wouldn't left off until the Tsviets came. So we still had a little bit of time left.

"I promise," I whisper back, unzipping my pants and grabbing one of Vincent's legs, putting it over my elbow. "Do you want me to prepare you first or do you want me to just put it in?"

"Don't ask questions, just put it in; I'm stretched out enough," he moans back, wrapping his arms around me, clutching the back of my shirt as I aligned my hips and thrusted in, in one thrust. He cried out as I thrusted in, clawing my back through my shirt. "Ah! Cid!"

"Dammit, Vince! You're so tight that it almost hurts!" I cried out as he clenched down onto me tightly. Throwing that away, I look to see tears in the corners of the vampire's eyes. "You ok?"

He took a deep breath and looked back up to me, opening his eyes. I was surprised that they were slitted at the pupil like a cat's; his inner demon must be anxious. The poor vampire must horny beyond his control.

"Yes, just a little anxious I guess. But please move, it feels like you're teasing me," he whimpered, closing his eyes as I started to move. "Mmm! Cid…"

His whimper had turned me on even more and I started to thrust up into that warm unbearable heat, keeping his leg hooked over my arm as I held onto him. He moved his face close to my neck, breathing in my sent as I kept thrusting into him.

I felt a tongue lick against my pulse and teeth scrapped against it. "Vince, what are ya-" I didn't get to finish when I felt teeth dive into my vein, pain and pleasure racking up and down my neck.

I felt more than heard the blood being sucked from my body. I moaned at the pleasure it gave as he sucked at my neck, licking up the blood that ran down my neck to make sure I didn't get any of it on my clothes.

"Vince, oh god," I thrusted into him faster and harder, making him cry out around my throat. My vision blurred for a moment before I finally came inside of him, he following as he let go of my neck and healed it.

Panting, we slid to the floor and his eyes went back to their normal selves. I smiled at him but soon frowned when his eyes went wide at seeing my neck. He roughly pushes me away and wipes the blood from his mouth, looking a little grebe at seeing my blood run down his fingers.

"Vince?"

"No, it wasn't supposed to be this way," he mumbles, covering his face with both hands. "How could I do this to you?"

"Do what to me?"

"Bite you! I bit you and now… and now," he didn't finish when he burst into small sobs. I crawled over to him and pulled him into my arms, hugging him tightly. I rocked him back and forth, like he had done to me a long time ago.

"Don't worry about it," I whisper into his ear. "I've been thinking of becoming a vampire anyway; just couldn't figure out when I should tell you. I guess you made my mind for me."

"I'm sorry. Chaos just got so angsty that I couldn't help but form into him a little. And then he just… he just-"

"I said don't worry about it," I interrupt him, kissing gently on the lips. "Don't you ever apologize for something like that. You hear me?"

He nods and smiles gently, leaning into my chest. "I love you Cid." He snuggled into my neck, lapping at the puncture marks. "More than anything."

"I love you too, Vince." I moaned quietly as he continued to lap at my neck like a cat. His cape was wrapped around us like a blanket, covering everything from unwanted eyes. "You better stop or might just take you again."

He stopped to look at me with an evil smirk. "Why don't you?"

I smirk back and was about to kiss him until the door burst open.

"Cid! - Whoa! My bad!" The boy who came in here covered his eyes at seeing us together. I growled at the redhead Phoenix. "Uh, the Tsviets are approaching sir and we are ready for battle!"

I sat up straight at this, pulling up my pants and boxers, Vince following. "Go get my pilots for these airships and get-" I suddenly stop as a wave of nausea hits me.

"Are you alright man?" Axel asks, uncovering his eyes.

I nod and wince as my gums and jaw begins to hurt. "Yeah, just get the pilots and engineers in here before it's too late." I wince again as my canines seemed to be growing bigger.

The redhead saluted before turning on his heal and off towards the others. I winced once more and touched my teeth, pulling it back when something cut across my finger. I looked at the droplet of blood run down my finger, about to lick it up.

But before I could, Vincent took my hand and licked it up himself before sucking on it. I pulled my finger away and pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling away when the door burst open again.

I stood up straight and looked at men and Vampires standing there, waiting for my orders. I sighed when I saw Yuffie there, not having enough energy to lecture her. But one particular soldier looked familiar.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the crowd. "Ok troops, it starts now and we will not be on the loosing streak! Do you know why?!"

"We're strong and bring peace to anyone that wants it!" They replied.

"Right! Now get to it!"

"Hazza!"

"Ah, right," I sweat dropped as they boarded the airships with hover boards. I boarded with them and kissed Vincent good-bye. "You be good and order the ground troops, ok?"

"Yes sir," he replied, kissing me one more time before the ship took off. He watched as the ship took air and flew towards the up coming troops. I watched as he disappeared from sight before looking forward and ordering the troops to fire at Deepground.

This battle is going to be hell.

* * *

"Riku! They're coming!" Sora cried as he saw a swarm of Tsviets coming their way. The silver haired vampire looked to where the brunette was pointing and his eyes widened for a split second.

"Aw crap," he sighed, getting up on his feet.

The blond next to Sora was freaking out, searching for someone. "Where's Axel!" He cried, holding his gun full of silver bullets close to his chest.

"Right here!" Came the redhead's voice. The blond ran to the Phoenix and hugged him, almost sobbing. "Pull yourself together Roxas! We got a battle to win!"

"Yeah, sorry," Roxas sighed, pulling away just as Vincent came flying over to them. His scaly wings disappearing as he landed. "Master Vincent! Where's Cid?!"

"He's commanding the air troops," was the vampire's short reply. "All I have to see is fight, win, and don't die." And with that, the vampire was gone.

They all gulped and nodded to each other before running towards the up coming soldiers. The same thing was on all of their minds.

This battle is going to be a living hell!

* * *

Sorry it's short again! And sorry the lemon isn't as good. But I hope you are enjoying it! Review!


	10. Chapter 9

There was blood and gore flying everywhere. No matter where you looked, there was blood covering the ground. It had been two damn days since this foolish battle started and we were on the loosing streak. Maybe if someone killed Weiss, we could probably beat those Deepground dogs back.

But no one seemed to be killing my goddamn brother. I guess it's up to me. That's why I'm running through the field, killing anything that gets in my way to get to my brother. And I can feel him. He was so close that I could practically feel his breath on me.

"Hello, big brother."

Or it could be that he's standing right behind me breathing down my neck.

"Weiss," I greeted back, gulping.

I turned around to see him standing right behind me, a sinister smirk on his face as I faced him. I gulped once more, looking into his crazed eyes. They were gold with insanity within them, making me shiver.

"It's so good to see you," he smirked at my shiver, placing a hand on my cheek. I whap it away, which in turn made him frown. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Why should I? You're the one who tried to kill me all those years ago and you also turned into this," I replied with a growl, my eyebrows set in a scowl.

"Aw, I was hoping for a little reunion."

"You call this a reunion?!"

"Of course, since I am a poor level e bastard."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I almost let out a sob as I spoke. "Why did you turn out this way? You were my brother. Why did you let yourself fall into darkness?"

He chuckled before he fell into a fit of laughter, making my skin crawl. "Because it's great! It feels fantastic! The power, the strength, its delicious!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Every human and anyone who stands in my way will be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered; crushed, eliminated, and inflamed. I will kill them all before this battle is over."

I snorted. "You'd like to think so wouldn't you? Well, when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you hadn't fall into the darkness."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

He snorted, laughing deeply. "Well, let's get this party started."

I lunged at him.

* * *

"Well wha'da ya know the heading back some," Axel acknowledge, watching the Tsviets that they had been fighting. The twins beside him sighed in relief at the redhead's words. "And their campground is right there."

"Let's go check if any of them dogs are hiding there," Sora suggested, whipping his dirt and blood covered hair away from his face, panting some. Roxas and Axel nodded in agreement.

They searched the campground, looking in tents and stealing supplies. They killed any demons they saw or attacked them. They searched every tent until they came to a huge metal crate that looked like it could fit about 15 people. On the side it said Deepground.

"Should we open it?" Roxas asked, looking back at his lover for an answer. Axel just shrugged before saying a quiet 'I guess so'. There were double doors so the blond and his twin took one side while Axel took the other.

With all their strength, they opened the doors, closing their eyes as if waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they looked inside, surprised at what they saw. They looked at each other in concern before looking back in.

In the back of the dark crate, people were huddled together in fear at seeing the doors open. The twins had never seen them before, so… that might make them hostages or something.

"It's alright now, you're safe with us," Sora coaxed them, smiling gently. His smile grew when a small child went forward into the brunette's awaiting arms, holding a small moogles in her arms.

After the child went forward and was not harmed, the rest of the humans and demons went forward, being helped down from the crate. Some of the women were holding children or babies to their chest.

"We should get them back to the castle before anymore Deepground soldiers come," Axel commanded more than suggested. Sora and Roxas nodded in agreement and led the now free hostages back to the castle.

"Where are you taking us?" Asked the little girl in the brunette's arms.

"We're taking you guys somewhere safe," was all he said, opening the doors to the castle for the survivors. Once in, they led them to the underground cave, surprising everyone.

But people went right to work to help the new survivors and made them as comfortable as they could. And after seeing that everything was alright, Axel, Roxas, and Sora went back out to the battle field.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he whipped his sword clean. Sadness came over him at the dead body at his feet. He couldn't keep killing like this, like a blood thirsty animal. But that's all he was good for, right?

He shook his head. No, he had Cid and he was his lover. He could live for that. It made him feel more… human. And that made him want to smile at irony.

But he was still too busy to worry about any of that. He needed to kill and win. And win he will. He just hopes that Cid's alright. But he must be, he's strong.

The vampire's head snapped up at sound of running feet. Great, more Tsviets. And not just one or two, but about several hundred. All their guns and any other weapons were pointed at him as if he was going to suddenly drop dead or something.

Vincent smirked at the trembling soldiers, putting his sword back into its holster. Closing his eyes, he transformed into something that everyone feared more than anything in the world.

"Chaos," gasped one of the Deepground soldiers.

"Finally," Chaos grumbled, stretching. "It about time you let me take over Vincent. Now I can my share of blood." The soldiers gulped after hearing this. The demon grinned an evil toothy smile and flew at them with his mouth wide open; ready for the kill.

* * *

(ok, since I'm no good with fighting scenes; I'm gonna let you think of how Cid defeated Weiss. Well… almost defeat him)

Weiss stumbled over, holding his bleeding side. I stood over him with a bloody sword, panting some. When Weiss tried to stand back up, I tensed up, ready to attack at any given time.

"Brother…" the silver haired vampire whispered, grabbing his sword that was a few feet in front of him. "W-why?"

"I don't know, but you need to die for the good of this world. I won't let this world fall into your hands," I reply with a scowl, pointing my sword at him.

"But, w-we're brothers."

"Not anymore."

He sneered and came at me in a full run. I lifted my sword, ready to attack when he suddenly fell over with a strangled cry. I caught him before he fell to the ground with one arm, dropping my sword.

"C-Cid." He reached a hand out to me and I grabbed it, holding it close to my face. Tears started silently slip down my face in long streaks. "Why are you crying? T-this is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"I'm crying because it was too late to help you. You're still my brother, but you're dead to me," I croaked as I saw blood stained tears start to slip down his cheeks.

"Well, you're too late. And I'm-" he suddenly stopped and started to cough out blood. He turned his head and spit some out, enough to breathe and speak. "I don't care that it was too late and," he coughed once more, "I-I hope… you go to… hell…"

The vampire took in one last breath before he stopped breathing completely. I let out a shaky breath, closing my brother's eyes. I watched as he was swallowed by darkness, never to be seen again. I wipe the tears away from my cheeks and stand back up, looking around at all the dead bodies.

I to my left to see Sora, Roxas, and Axel running towards me with worried glances. Immediately I tense up, knowing the worst is about to come.

"They all (pant) retreated!" Sora exclaimed, panting and slumping down onto his knees when he reached me. "But,"

"But?"

"It's Vincent," Axel butted in, making me even tenser, preparing for the worst. "He… he turned into Chaos, and now… he's out of control."

"What?!" I yelled, running out of sight, not waiting for a reply to find my lover. I can't believe he actually turned into that monster! I ran until I heard screaming and yelling. I knew that had to be Vinny.

I ran towards the back of the castle, fallowing the screams and yells of wounded men. I hope that's not any of my men. I skidded to a stop at what I saw. Vincent had just torn apart a Tsviet soldier to pieces, grabbing for another one before he spotted me.

Immediately he stopped, staring at me and coming towards me. The Deepground soldiers ran for their lives, screaming as I stood my ground. I heard about Chaos, but I never seen it before. And I must say, he looks pretty good.

"Vincent," I whisper, grabbing the hand that touched my cheek. "Oh Vincent." I kissed that cold hand, snuggling into it.

"I'm sorry," Chaos and Vincent said in usion. I shook my head and smiled gently, watching as my lover transformed back into my raven vampire. I pulled him into a hug, kissing him gently. He kissed back, bloody tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

I broke the kiss, still smiling. "Don't be sorry; just be happy that you were able to control it long enough to change back. I love you."

"I love you too and I was only able to change back because of you. You're the only one who could control Chaos. I don't know why, but you just do," he mumbled into my neck.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you I don't care what happens as long as you live."

"Don't say that; you make me feel like I'm actually worth something."

"You are worth something; a whole lot of things."

"You mean a lot of things to me Cid. I love you so much." He kissed me one more time before hugging me tightly, clutching tightly the back of my shirt. "We did it; we saved the earth."

I chuckled quietly, knowing that the others had come back, which wasn't much. "I guess we did," I whispered back, grinning to myself.

Oh my God, we did it.

* * *

Ok, chapter done. The next chapter is going to be the last chapter, because I have no more ideas left and I have another story I want to type. So, review!


	11. Chapter 10

_Thunk… thunk… thunk… thunk…_

"That otta do it," I grinned at my work, swiping my thumb across my nose. I turned to my lover and gave him a winning smile, he smiled back. "You think it'll work?"

"It should, unless any demon comes to wreck it down," Vince replied, coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder; my arm around his waist.

I snorted. "They hunt we kill."

"Or, we could just kill them."

"That too."

I looked back at the small tower, hoping it would pick up other radio towers. Unless, we really are the last survivors. I turn my head to see Zell coming towards us on his Chocobo at full speed. He skidded to a halt when he reached us.

"Cid, we picked another radio signal," the blond chicken-butt hair said excitedly.

"Well, go talk to them," I laughed, grinning like a fool of hearing that there was others out there that needed our help.

"They're speaking in French."

"Don't come to me; I'm lousy at French."

Zell laughed at that, smiling from ear to ear. "They said that they wanted to speak to the one in charge." He looked towards Vincent, waiting for an answer.

"That'll be you then, won't it?" Vincent said, his voice soft and quiet. At this, the tattooed vampire looked at him wide eyed before grinning and nodding, riding back to the castle.

"Now why did you do that?" I ask, looking at the raven in inquiry. He only chuckled and shook his head before answering,

"I'm can't speak French either."

I threw back my head and barked in laughter. Goddamn, I'm so hopelessly in love with a vampire that could be years older than me. But who cares, I love him and he's mine.

Fin

* * *

Finished. Sorry it just suddenly ended, I had no more ideas. I feel so bad. But my next story I'll try to make it longer. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
